<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Nothing Like Her by kesmonsterwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215884">You're Nothing Like Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites'>kesmonsterwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, fiance!wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Nothing Like Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and your fiance Wooyoung were in a bakery, looking at all of the different cakes and cupcakes on display. You were early for your cake tasting appointment and decided to check out everything else the bakery has to offer. You’re discussing the best cake flavors when you hear a squeal from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Wooyoung?! Oh. My. God!”</p><p>You both turned to see a pretty brunette making her way towards your fiance.</p><p>“E/N...” Wooyoung did not sound excited at all to see her. You were not at all worried about her. You knew things did not end well between them, and Wooyoung loved you anyway. You decided to keep looking at cakes, while keeping your eye on your fiance. However, you could tell that Wooyoung was getting more and more frustrated, until he cracked. “E/N! Stop flirting with me! I have a fiance, who I am very happy with, and I don’t want to be with you!”<br/>You stopped in your tracks. Wooyoung never shouted. You made your way over quickly to them. “E/N. Move along, you’re not wanted here.” She huffs and walks away. Satisfied, you turn back to Wooyoung, expecting him to smile at you, but instead, he looks...upset. Just then, the baker comes out to meet with you about your tasting appointment. <br/>You shrug and head off to tasting cakes. </p><p>Once you get home from the bakery, Wooyoung is still upset. You approach gently, not wanting to make it worse. </p><p>“Hey Wooyoung, you doing okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You seem...upset about something.”</p><p>Suddenly he explodes. “Well of course I’m upset! My own fiance didn’t help me when my ex-girlfriend basically attacked me in the bakery today!”</p><p>“Okay, she didn’t attack you, she flirted with you. Second, you’re being dramatic.”</p><p>“I’m being dramatic? Are you serious?”</p><p>And the argument got worse. Until, he said one thing the truly upset you - “You’re acting just like E/N!” Now that stung.  You silently turned away from Wooyoung and walked into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you. Wooyoung sighed. Why on earth did he say that to you? You were nothing like his ex...</p><p>You sat on your bed, slowly twisting your engagement ring around your finger. You knew Wooyoung didn’t mean what he said - he was angry and sometimes said stupid stuff when he was angry. To cheer yourself up, you grabbed the photo album that lived in your bedside table. The one that held photographs of you and Wooyoung from the time you had met until about two days ago, when you had found your venue. You started flipping through the pages, seeing photos of you two when you were just friends, hanging out with him and the other members of Ateez, photos of your first dates together, photos from meeting his family, and him meeting yours.</p><p>You heard a knock at the door, and looked up to see Wooyoung peeking through the door. “Can I come in?” Instead of answering, you pat the bed beside you. “What do you have there?”</p><p>“It’s the photo album of all of our memories. Wanna flip through it with me?”</p><p>He smiles at you as your start flipping through the book, exclaiming over the memories each photo brought up. He suddenly turns to you. “Y/N?”</p><p>“What is it, love?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said earlier. You are nothing like E/N”</p><p>You giggle. “Baby, I know that, and it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it. Now, let’s continue looking at these photos, okay?”</p><p>He laughs in relief, giving you a hug in gratitude. And then you continue to reminisce over the memories of your relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>